The present invention relates to dispensing devices for coins, and, more particularly, to a device for dispensing coins rolls.
Commercial establishments such as stores, restaurants and theaters often require substantial amounts of coinage to be used in making change for their customers. Commonly, such establishments secure the necessary coins in the form of rolls of coins obtained from banks or other financial institutions. The financial institutions, however, find the dispensing of coin rolls to be costly in terms of employee time and the need for storage of large amounts of coin rolls in the teller area. Moreover, even as commercial establishments remain open for longer hours, the number of bank branches and their hours of service are decreasing. Thus, it frequently occurs that the banks are closed at times when their customers need coinage.
As a result, some banks have sought to install coin roll dispensing machines in locations which are accessible 24 hours per day. However, existing coin roll dispensers have been subject to criticism on the basis of unreliability, complexity of operation, lack of sufficient coin storage capacity, or inability to handle plastic wrapped coin rolls which may be somewhat irregular in shape.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel rolled coin dispenser which is highly reliable and easy to operate.
It is also an object to provide such a rolled coin dispenser which has a large storage capacity, is readily refilled and will accept and dispense plastic wrapped coin rolls.
Another object is to provide such a rolled coin dispenser which provides a desirable degree of protection against theft.